1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a garment and method of making the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of applying an adhesive to a first ply and a second ply.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application of an adhesive to a ply to secure the ply to another or second ply is known in the art. The ply may be a nylon, a spandex fabric, a cotton or a combination fabric. The adhesive may be any heat setting adhesive known in the art. The adhesive is applied and the ply is heated or allowed to dry to connect the ply to another second ply.
Such known garments have a number of problems. First, the garments are very uncomfortable. Having an intermediate layer of adhesive with a thickness between the first ply and the second ply prevents both heat, and perspiration from escaping the garment and also prevents air from entering the garment to cool the wearer.
Secondly, such garments of the prior art having the adhesive layer being disposed between the first ply and the second ply become very rigid. This rigidity is due to the thick solidified adhesive therebetween. The garment thus looses its overall flexibility. The garment will not bend and becomes very stiff. The stiff garment is then very uncomfortable to the wearer, and it takes a long period of time to become worn and comfortable.
Furthermore, a manufacturer may desire control only in preselected areas of the garment while in others less control. In prior art adhesive garments, the entire garment having a uniform adhesive layer has the adhesive providing control in areas that need no or little control. This wastes manufacturing capital. Moreover, the application of the adhesive to these areas results in lost productivity and increased material and labor costs attributed to the application of adhesive to areas of the garment that require little or no adhesive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for the application of adhesive to a garment that provides adhesive to some areas and not other areas. There is also a need for such a reliable and safe method that has the application of the adhesive to the garment where the adhesive is variably applied.